chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Riverside
Name: Jack. Surname: Riverside. Title/Nickname: The Drunken Sailor. Race: Human. Class: Pirate, Warrior, Rogue. Age: 25. Appearance: Jack's figure is medium sized, he is very muscular and trained, he is lil' slimmy. He has a brown ponytail hair, with a beautiful blue eyes. Alignment: Neutral, Chaotic. Psychology: Jack is very smart man, his speech is very piratish, he loves to be right and to be listened. He also very stubborn. Birthplace: South Westfall. Actual residence: Travelling around New Lordaeron. Background: Jack was born in the land of Westfall. His family was poor and un-respected. His father was a beggar and thief, his job was unknown to Mark. His mother was a house-keeper and cleaner, she would stole some food and drink from the houses, even a jewel when she had a chance. Riverside family lived in south Westfall, where all the pirates and bandits were hiding and meeting. Jack always dreamed to become a famous pirate, to have his own Ship and rule the Sea. His parent's somehow were able to enlist him to a school, where he was teached to write, read, respect his culture and the people around him. He was a strange kid, he had many friends, but he didn't liked them, he would always refuse to go outside, to play some games and other things. His parent's were worried, but they didn't had time to ask him or give him an advice. Jack was always alone in home, since his parent's were working to earn for his better future. Jack loved Piracy and the Pirates themself, he would always spy on the meetings and fights. He was doing that for 6 years, when he got caught. When pirate's saw him, they capture Jack and took him to the Ship, they brough to some strange islands, where he was kept for 3 years. He attempted to escape many times, but he would always fail. There were many people in the slavery, Jack was one of them. He had to work every day as a Blacksmith's apprentice, cleaner, and other hard-working jobs. One day, the people in the slavery decided to make a Rebellion. They somehow got the swords and few armor sets, when they were finally prepared, they somehow broke the door and started killing Pirate's and burning houses and hideouts heading for the Ships. As Jack always loved Piracy, and never stopped to love it, he decided to help the Pirate's, he grabbed a dagger from a dead slave and started charging randomly at the slaves. He was killing one by one from the back, others didn't cared, they just runned for the Docks. Many died, both pirates and slaves, most of the slaves escaped with the Pirate ships, but Jack decided to stay. When all that happened, Jack was only 19. As Pirates saw his loyalty and will for Piracy, they decided to let him join them, and make him a real Pirate one day. Jack trained the ways of a Pirate for full 5 years, he was one of the most respected men in the Pirate's of South Seas Union. Jack had very big drunkness problems. They even worte him a song for his drunkness problems. As soon as he got drunk, they would start singing: "What'll we do with a drunken sailor, What'll we do with a drunken sailor, What'll we do with a drunken sailor, Earl-aye in the morning? Weigh heigh and up she rises, Weigh heigh and up she rises, Weigh heigh and up she rises, Earl-aye in the morning? That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, Earl-aye in the morning? Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Put him in the long boat till he's sober, Put him in the scuppers with a hose-pipe on him, Put him in bed with the captain's daughter. That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Beat him with a cat 'til his back is bleedin' Put him in the bilge and make him drink it Truss him up with a runnin' bowline. Give 'im a dose of salt and water. Stick on 'is back a mustard plaster. Send him up the crow's nest till he falls down, Tie him to the taffrail when she's yardarm under, Soak 'im in oil 'til he sprouts a flipper. Put him in the guard room 'til he's sober. That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, That's what we do with a drunken Sailor, Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning? Earl-aye in the morning?" They would sing over and over again. They had many songs, the most famous they would sing all the day was: "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. " Jack loved that song, he would always sing it. When he was finally ready for his leave into the adventure, he was very sad, he bought a drink for everyone, they would sing whole the day, when the time has come, he left with a Ship of the Captain's daughter, when he slept for the first time, with the Captain's daughter. He arived at the bay of Menethil, he doesn't know what he gonna do, he is now on his own, he decided to travel trough the lands of New Lordaeron, and look for a new occupation.